Military Love
by xXRizaHawkeyeXx
Summary: This Story is about Roy Mustang has died not completing his dream to be Furher. He died because of the Homoculi and Riza is Depressed that she couldn't fill her promise on protecting him. Has Royai. The team tries to Comfort.
1. Chapter 1 The Funeral

Chapter 1

~The Funeral~

I was standing in front of his grave after the funeral. I stared at it, crying. I still couldn't believe he was gone. I looked down still tearing these sorrowful tears. "I failed you; I broke my promise on protecting you." I said with a sore voice. My friends came up to me and all hugged me. We left to go back to headquarters. Before I keep going my name is Riza Hawkeye and my military rank is Lieutenant. "First Hughes, now Mustang. This is unbelievable." Said Lt. Havoc. I was too depressed to even talk and I sat down on the office chair and my dog Black Hayate jumped on my lap to comfort me. I hugged Hayate and I started to cry again. My team mates looked at me quietly. "You guys I know Mustang's alive still I know he's not dead! I know it." I said screaming at them. Havoc came towards me and hugged me close to him; he stayed there next to me with me in his arms, comforting me also. The rest of the team left to the reception. "Riza, I know Colonel Mustang meant a lot to you and the rest of the team also. But he's gone. I'm sorry." Havoc said in a soft voice to me. I still felt that he was still somewhere, alive. "Riza we should get heading to the reception." Havoc said. I nodded and we head to the reception.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reception

Chapter 2

The Reception~

Everyone was talking to each other but I was silent. I didn't want to talk. I was love sick. President Bradley walked up to me with his two guards holding something in his arms. I saluted with respect and he said to me "Lt. Hawkeye I present you with this." He gave me Mustangs jacket, his alchemy gloves, and his medal of honor from the Ishavalian War. I took the three items gently and bowed with respect, thanking him. Bradley saluted and I saluted back. I went to take a seat and sat down. I stared at the medal, the jacket and his gloves, just examining the items. Some people came and talked to me. After the reception was over Havoc walked me home with Black Hayate and asked if he could stay over at my house, he nodded. He came inside with me and I made us some hot chocolate. Then I came to him with and gave him the mug. I sat down next to Havoc on the couch, thinking as I sipped my hot chocolate, Hayate sat next to me and looked up at me and Havoc. I petted him gently. Once I was finished I talked to Havoc for awhile, but I started to get tired and I fell asleep on the couch leaning on him.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Day

Chapter3

~ A New Day~

The next day I woke up in my bed, with my dog Black Hayate right beside me also sleeping. I got up to find my friend Jean Havoc asleep on the couch. I smiled at him and went to the kitchen to start cooking some breakfast. Black Hayate also had woken up and came to the kitchen, whining for food. I got him his food and I gently put the dish down in front of him. I did not notice that Havoc was behind me and he hugged me saying "Good morning Ms. Hawkeye." I jumped as if I was frightened. "H-havoc god you scared me idiot! You could have made me do something bad!" I said with a startled angry voice. "Gomensai! Sorry, sorry Hawkeye! Anyways how are you doing this morning?" I replied in a calm voice "I'm feeling a bit better than yesterday, I hope you like eggs and sausage." I took the breakfast over to the dinning table. Havoc sat down with me smiling saying "of course I do." We ate breakfast quietly and then I got dressed and went to work with havoc to meet up with the rest of the team. We got to headquarters and we entered our meeting space. We all stared at each other in silence. Havoc broke the silence saying "What are we going to do? Who's taking Colonel's place?"


	4. Chapter 4 Headquarters

Chapter 4

~Headquarters~

We still argued about who would take Colonel Mustang's place. I really was the only one silent thinking while the rest loudly argued with each other. "STOP!" yelled Havoc. Everyone stopped in a great silence Havoc said in a quiet, calm voice "I think Hawkeye should take Colonel Mustang's place. Why? Because he trusted and cared a lot for her. Trust me." Everyone thought for a moment and then all nodded in agreement. They all turned towards me and looked at me. I quietly thought for a second and the nodded also. "I will take Colonel Mustang's place." Everyone smiled and cheered for my decision and went back to work. I still wanted to prove that Mustang was still alive, somewhere. I went to the desk and sat down on the chair. Havoc minutes later came with a small stack of papers and plopped it down on the desk. I sighed and I started to write down on the paper work. Black Hayate plopped down on the floor and yawned as he was going to take a nap. I sat on the chair for a couple hours. Then at midday I had my break and grabbed some lunch with Black Hayate. We ate there and I sat there for awhile looking at Hayate play and then we started to walk back.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mysterious Walk

Chapter 5

~The Mysterious Walk~

I was walking with Hayate back from the market until I head a voice calling. **"Riza….Rizaaa…"**I stopped and I looked around, very startled to hear some voice calling my name. I turned around to look and I said "Who's there?!" The voice said again **"Rizaa...go to the 13****th****Warehouse..."**I shook with fear and I yelled "Why!? Who are you!? If its you Homunculi, I wont be fooled with your prank!" I sighed and with a shaken voice. Hayate whined at me and I told Hayate "Hayate. Please go back to Headquarters and get the team please to the warehouse, okay?" I said hopefully for Hayate to understand. Hayate nodded and then barked. I ran off to the Warehouse 13 while Hayate ran off into the other direction. I ran and ran fast to the 13th Warehouse and I thought of the worst that could happen. Just wished that Colonel Mustang was with me, I didn't know what to do. But I thought of an Idea. I saw the 13th warehouse up ahead hoping that Hayate was coming with the team.


	6. Chapter 6 Warehouse 13

~Chapter 6~

~Warehouse 13~

I approached the 13th warehouse in silence. I looked around to see if the team was here yet, but no luck. I looked around and took my gun out. I sighed with a shaken voice again, since I was shivering. I usually wasn't really this scared before but I was usually with Colonel Mustang. The mysterious voice was back and said "**Hello...Hawkeye...Welcome ...ahaha..." **I stopped and I looked around and I stammered out with words "W-who are you and what do you w-want from me!?" The voice chuckled "**What's wrong Ms. Hawkeye? Scared?**" "I AM NOT SCARED!" I yelled. "**You must be, you look like it.**" It replied to me but then all of a sudden someone gently grabbed me and pointed my gun to my head. I was in shock and I couldn't speak at all. "Now** Ms. Hawkeye. This wont hurt too much ha-ha.**" I closed my eyes about to cry, no wait scratch that I was already tearing from the pain inside of me. Until I heard a gunshot I thought I was dead and I stood there shocked like a ragdoll only getting help up by the mysterious voice... but something felt weird. I didn't feel shot, I was confused until I head the mysterious man scream in pain, he had let go off me and I turned around to shoot at the man. He was all black without faces no shape at all just a basic outline of the human body. "**Aah!**" the mysterious man screamed! "You don't touch our team mate, punk." Said Havoc with a sniper gun and the team behind him with Hayate barking angrily. Bred runs in front of me and says "we got your back Hawkeye." He turned his head slightly and smiled at me. I looked at him and smiled back, I'm glad to have good teammates. We fight off the mysterious man. The mysterious man had escaped without getting hurt which made Havoc pissed off but he was relieved to see his team mate not killed either.


	7. Chapter 7 Dissapear

Chapter 7

~Disappear~

After an hour at least trying to defeat the mysterious thing had escaped.

Hayate let out a deep growl. I sighed in relief and havoc ran to me and hugged me and said "God Riza you worried us like hell..." I was scared also a bit and I hugged him letting out a shaky sigh of relied. I said to him "I'm sorry you guys." Havoc hugged me closely to him and said "It doesn't matter at least your safe; please don't run like that again I don't want to loose another close friend." His voice sounded cold and miserable and I felt horrible. 2nd Lt. Ross said "come on you guys, it doesn't feel too safe in here anymore." Havoc and I nodded. The rest of us ran out of the Warehouse 13. I never wanted to go back in that warehouse ever again. But something worried about Havoc, he sounded sad and cold. The "death" of Colonel Mustang must be also affecting him.


End file.
